


Jumper

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri has gone away on a sponsor event, leaving behind a white jumper.





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Saw Val’s warm looking jumper. Had Kimi in my head wearing it and wanted to write fluff for a friend. Sorry it’s not very long. Migraines are a bastard. :(

Sebastian is dosing on the sofa when Kimi makes a triumphant sounding noise and runs downstairs. “Seb! Seb I found it!”

The German is promptly awoken from sleep and sits up, hair a mess as the Finn runs down the stairs clutching a white jumper in his hands.

“What is it?” Sebastian asks around a tired yawn as Kimi sits down on the sofa next to him and holds the jumper out.

“It’s Val’s! It’s one of his warmest jumpers and it’s my favourite! He left it for us!” Kimi is practically beaming as he pulls the jumper on over his head, nose pressed to the fabric. Valtteri had gone away to a sponsor event for a week and his boyfriends had been missing him terribly.

Sebastian’s eyes widen, the Finn looking good for cuddles and he pouts. “I didn’t know about this jumper, don’t I get a cuddle?”

Kimi laughs softly and nods. “Yes you do. Come here.”

Sebastian beams softly and moves over into the Finn’s arms for a cuddle, snuggling in firmly into his chest with a soft sigh.

Kimi grins at him and gently kisses his head, wrapping him up in his arms again. “He’ll be back home soon, Kulta.”

Sebastian nods quietly and moves up for a soft kiss. “I know.” He says softly, gazing up at him gently.

Kimi smiles and presses another kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian murmurs, trading soft kisses with him.

They stay together, trading soft kisses until they grow tired, opting to fall asleep on the sofa.

It was hard being away from someone they loved, but they knew that soon Valtteri would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
